


Partners in Crime

by Heroine_Lestrange



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Not Canon Compliant, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21735940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heroine_Lestrange/pseuds/Heroine_Lestrange
Summary: Melissa and Cece find that they are compatible in more than just plotting the downfall of high school girls. Spencer finds that she may be scarred for life and Hanna, well Hanna just wants to watch hot girls be hot.
Relationships: Charlotte DiLaurentis/Melissa Hastings
Kudos: 16





	Partners in Crime

**Author's Note:**

> Moved and edited from FF.net.

Melissa Hastings had been enjoying the silence of an empty house. Her parents were working, Spencer was at school and she finally had some quiet time to herself. She sat in front of her laptop, grinning at the new and improved plan that she had spent all morning perfecting.

Her quiet contemplation was interrupted by a loud succession of knocks on the front door. Sighing, she quickly stood up from her position at the kitchen island as the knocking continued until she finally managed to open the door.

"You have got to be kidding me. What do you want?" Melissa said with a huff, rolling her eyes.

"That’s no way to speak to an old friend, especially if that old friend is your amazing partner in crime," Cece retorted with a sly smirk, she loved getting under Melissa's skin whether it was intentional or not.

"You’re right, you are looking a little old. And for the record we are not partners in crime or anything else for that matter," Melissa said coldly, she had known the blonde for quite some time yet she never could find her to be anything but insufferable.

"Oh I'm so sorry, I almost forgot that you are the master and we are all your lowly subjects," Cece replied sarcastically, punctuating her point with an exaggerated bow before making her way past Melissa and into the Hastings home.

"Well at least you’ve managed to remember your place. Now what are you doing here?" Melissa asked as she glared at the blonde who had taken to making herself comfortable on one of the sofas.

"Think of this visit as an impromptu business meeting to discuss your sanity," Cece said motioning for Melissa to sit next to her on the sofa. The brunette ignored her and sat opposite the blonde instead.

"Excuse me? My sanity?" Melissa asked, her cool facade slipping for a second before she managed to regain her composure once more.

"Losing your hearing too? Look I have never doubted your plans, well at least never to your face, but lately the things that you’re making Mona and I do are just batshit insane," Cece said as she leaned back against the sofa.

"This is the A team, we’re supposed to be the best at being the worst but instead it seems as if the two of you just want to revert back to prank calls and mean post-its," Melissa said sharply, flipping her hair back in the process.

"No, we just want plans that are a little more structured than the ones we are currently getting from you," Cece replied with a sigh.

"You’re just scared, scared of getting caught," Melissa said, attempting to bait Cece into either conflict or an admission. She was A after-all and she couldn’t resist the lure of a little extra drama, especially if it was at the expense of the annoying blonde before her.

"As if! Mona hated Alison and is desperately in love with Hanna. You hated Alison and are threatened by Spencer. I have no motive, like there is literally no reason for me to do any of this besides it being a bit of fun." Cece slowly explained to Melissa as if talking to a small child, something the older Hastings sibling did not appreciate at all.

"What exactly is your motive? I don't believe for a second that all of this is just for the fun of it," Melissa questioned, she had never really trusted the blonde but ever since she joined the A team Melissa had to give her the benefit of the doubt despite her unclear motivation.

"Well… I was chatting to Mona about book clubs but she told me they were so last season and she suggested this club instead," Cece retorted dryly.

"That’s real funny, seriously what do you get out of the A team? There must be something," Melissa said, her voice starting to crack with repressed anger.

"This is really hard to admit but I'm in love with…..Spencer. And I know she'll never feel the same way so this is my revenge against her," Cece said, her face serious and her tone sombre. However it was short lived as the blonde promptly broke in to a fit of laughter.

"You should see your face right now," Cece managed to pant out as she tried to restrain her laughter all while pointing at Melissa's panic stricken face.

"That was not funny. If anything it was disgusting, she's my little sister," Melissa said, both agitated for being laughed at but relieved that it was a joke. She was unsure why she felt such an immense wave of relief but just ignored it in favour of her annoyance.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean that she's not hot. If we're going to rate the liars I would definitely put Spencer at number 1, closely followed by Emily. Unfortunately I don't date high school kids, even when I was in high school I didn't date high school kids," Cece said cheerfully, ignoring Melissa's horrified looks as she continued.

"There is something so wrong about pretty much every single thing that you’ve just said," Melissa managed to say as she continued to stare at Cece in disbelief.

"Stop staring, it's rude! And coming from the person that spends every waking moment thinking about these girls, I feel that you can't judge me. And also instead of questioning my motives maybe we should question why you recruited me in the first place," Cece said raising an eyebrow.

"I needed more help with the execution of my plans," Melissa replied quietly. Wondering herself why she had chosen Cece when there were many other options, options that would have much easier to control.

"And there was no other options, was I really the only choice?" Cece asked in an equally quiet voice. She slowly moved and sat next to the brunette who was so deep in thought that she hadn't even notice the new seating arrangements, that is until Cece spoke again.

"How about you tell the truth for once instead of playing this A game the whole time," Cece said putting her hand on the other girls shoulder. Melissa jumped at the contact at first but then settled into it; she looked up at Cece with a glint of determination in her eyes.

"I'm a Hastings; I'm not scared of anything. And I might have had a crush on you in high school but that’s irrelevant now," Melissa said before removing herself from Cece’s grasp and making her way to the kitchen in order to prepare tea, in an effort to keep her hands busy and her emotions in check.

Cece trailed behind her, a bright smile gracing her face. Before she could say anything, Melissa interrupted.

"If you're planning on making fun of me, you better forget it. Just because I was deluded in high school doesn't mean that I still am," Melissa said harshly, turning her back on Cece.

"So if I said that I felt the same way, would that change anything at all?" Cece asked cautiously.

"You what?" Melissa asked in disbelief as she turned to face the blonde once more.

"You may be a little difficult but I like that, why else do you think I'm helping with this crazy A scheme?" Cece asked a dumbstruck Melissa.

"And here I thought you came over to talk about my sanity," Melissa replied playfully once she regained her wits.

"Well Mona thought you would lose your sanity if you didn't get laid, obviously I volunteered," Cece said with a smirk as she moved closer to Melissa.

"Mona is a smart one isn't she," Melissa replied with a smirk of her own before pulling Cece towards her and capturing her lips in a passionate kiss.

"Oh my god….," a voice said breaking the two girls apart.

They turned to see Spencer, Emily, Hanna and Aria staring at them gaping.

"Scarred for life," Spencer continued, once she felt capable of speaking again.

"No way, this was way hotter than that time I walked in on Paige and Emily," Hanna said clapping her hands together happily.

"Wait, when did you walk in on us?" Emily asked, with a confused look.

"Um, never…..," Hanna replied looking in the opposite direction when answering Emily.

"Guys, maybe we should get out of here," Aria said pointing at the two girls, as they had resumed there make out session ignoring the four intruders completely.

* * *

"See I told you Melissa wasn't A, she's just been acting weird because she and Cece are hooking up," Spencer said once they had retreated to the safety of her bedroom.

"Well that's good, I mean I like Cece and she seems really nice," Emily said from her position on the floor next to Aria.

"You mean you like to look at her," Hanna said with a devious grin. Emily threw a cushion at Hanna which she quickly dodged.

"The only problem is now we have no idea who A is; we're back to square one again," Aria said with a sigh.

"Oh, I have to go! I have a date to get ready for," Hanna said bouncing up from her position on the bed next to Spencer.

"Say hi to Caleb," Spencer said in a knowingly smug tone.

"Yeah…… Caleb, sure," Hanna said quickly before leaving.

"Weird," Emily said with the slight shake of a head before resuming her conversation with the girls.

* * *

Hanna was just about to get in her car when her phone rang. She looked at the caller id before smiling brightly and answering.

"Hey," Hanna said into the receiver. "Yeah, I'm looking forward to our date tonight, yeah, yeah, see you soon. I love you to Mona," Hanna smiled before getting into her car and leaving the Hasting property.

* * *


End file.
